


Rehersal

by Missy



Category: Burn Notice
Genre: F/M, Humor, Mirrors, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-28
Updated: 2011-08-28
Packaged: 2017-10-23 03:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/245975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam has declared his love for plenty of women before.  But none of those women was Fiona.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rehersal

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Bad sex and awkward romance comment fic athon.](http://anenko.dreamwidth.org/496288.html)

The man in Sam’s mirror kept giving him incredulous glances. He paced before the glass, a frosty bottle of beer in his hand, before he turned back toward it and said, with great sincerity, “Fiona…you know, we’ve been friends for a really long time. A really, really long time. And you know how I’ve been having…feelings for you. Special feelings for you…And…”

And he burst into laughter.

“Damn it…” he took a deep breath, wiped his eyes, and stared into the mirror. “You’ve done this before, Axe. C’mon…deep breath and…” It wasn’t that his feelings were insincere, it was that telling the ex-girlfriend of his best friend that he’d fallen in love with her wasn’t as easy as he imagined it might be.

“I…love you. I love you…Ilove….you?” he tried tentatively. He looked up to meet two glaring green eyes and gulped.

“Well, Sam. Did you mean to tell me or the mirror?” Her arms were crossed over her chest, and Fi stared at him peevishly.

Sam felt sweat drip down the back of his neck to pool at the base of his spine. “Uh…so what? Maybe I did.”

She rolled her eyes. “Sam, if you can’t tell me you love me, how can you ever hope to show it?”

He smirked and grabbed her by the ass, dragging Fi up his body to his mouth. “Like this,” he declared.

She mashed herself into his chin twice before finding his mouth, but the kiss that ensued was worth the pain.


End file.
